The present invention relates to a method for improving the magnetic properties of a magnetic material, and more particularly relates to a method for improving the magnetic properties of ferromagnetic amorphous alloys by applying AC current or pulsed current.
Ferromagnetic amorphous alloys have been widely used in many magnetic applications such as distribution transformers, DC power supplies, motors, current amplifiers, magnetic shielding, etc. Fe-base amorphous alloys will produce an annealing embrittlement after the conventional furnace annealing. This is a serious problem in a certain applications.
In the past, efforts have been made to find new magnetic materials suitable for many applications with better magnetic properties such as higher magnetic induction (Bm), lower coercivity (Hc), and therefore low core loss when the transformer core is made of such materials. For ferromagnetic materials used in the past for the manufacture of transformer cores, it is very difficult to change their magnetic properties in operation.